minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Chirpla
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Chirpla:' **Floor 1-3 *'Airmony:' **Chirpla grows into Airmony at Lv.22 *'Falcona:' **Floor 5-1 **Airmony grows into Falcona at Lv.36 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|165 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|230 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|110 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|260 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Water Specialization Flying Specialization Support Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "Here is your guide: abuse powerful moves, strike your opponent's weaknesses, win." Ah, the famous Chirpla and its evolutionary line. For me, there are at least three attributes that you, as a fellow player (or future player) should know about. Attribute 1; it's fast, and I mean fast. Chirpla's final evolution, Falcona, will be moving first pretty much all the time. If you're not moving first, you're probably doing something wrong. Attribute 2; it's got high Attack and powerful/useful moves; always a good combination! Moves like Aqua Jet and Windstorm, Hurricane and Drench.... You should have a definite fear when facing down an opposing Falcona. It's able to OHKO or 2HKO a lot of minions that don't resist its moves and even a few that do. And attribute 3; it can die almost at once. Sure, evolution and a plus-Health bonus helps, but not by much. Without much investment in health (namely, Perseverance), it can be a sitting duck against faster characters--if there are any. It will get OHKOd by decently-powered neutral moves, or high-powered resisted ones. Weaknesses to common Electric, Grass, and Earth moves don't help it either. All of that being said, though, Chirpla and its evos are among the best at what they do, and what they do is deal damage faster than anything else on your team. Flying Skills One of the things that you can say about Min-Hero: Tower of Sages that you can't say about Pokémon: Peck is OP. Quickapent can get it and it kills enemies. In fact, it kills them a lot. So it stands to reason that Falcona, being faster, would be even better at using it, and it is. One reason? Quickapent only gets up to Level Two Peck, where Falcona gets Level Three. Sixty-five base points of damage is not something your opponent wants to take. A quick run-through of your other options: Windstorm will badly beat up two randomly-chosen foes for 100 base points of damage; Hurricane Level Four deals an insane 125 base points of damage; Agility gives an ever-important speed boost; and Focus provides critical hit boosts. Water Skills.Aqua Jet is one of your main go-to moves here. The Water Jet line of attacks boosts your speed, and Aqua Jet boosts it by a whopping 75%. For Falcona, that just brings it up to new levels in speed, as well as doing a fuckload of damage. But with great power comes the ultimate consequence: Aqua Jet consumes a ridiculously huge amount of energy at 125 energy needed to do the move. So, I bet you're thinking, "What are some of my other options?" Well, I'm glad you asked. Drench does only 100 base points of damage, but uses much less energy and will still be killing insanely early. Ferocity will boost your Attack to sky-high levels. If you need some healing power for your team, Rainfall is for you. Support Skills While support Falcona may seem bizarre on paper, it should still work due to Falcona's blazing fast Speed. If you don't have much room for support and you prefer to choose bulk over quickness, this may be for you. Shielding, reflecting damage, and debilitating your enemies? This Falcona can do it all. (I actually haven't tried these skills yet, because for me, Falcona's offensive capabilities are just too good to pass up.) And, to top it all off, you can still do damage! Remember Claw, that one move that's basic and considered weak? Claw Level 4 still does 50-65 base points of damage. Oh, and don't forget the health boost that you will need in the form of Perseverance. This at-first-weird-looking skill tree might definitely work. (: Minion-Pedia Entries Note: these entries do not exist, because they are sadly absent from the game. Think of it rather as a concept that I created, and not something actually in the game. (; Chirpla's Minion-Pedia entries: No. 1: These minions are swift in the air, and love the thrill of the wind rushing against their feathers. No. 2: These minions love freedom and flying at high speeds. They pack a punch for such a small minion, however. Airmony's Minion-Pedia entries: No. 1: You are a beautiful creature, and you are revered by naturalists around the globe. No. 2: These minions are revered for their beauty. Upon evolution, they gain a new respect for water. Falcona's Minion-Pedia entries: No. 1: Painfully beautiful, you are in fact ruthless predators who hunt from the air. You attack with vicious blasts of channeled wind. No. 2: Your graceful appearance belies the fact that you are incredibly fast, almost a merciless hunter.You control wind and water using devastating attack techniques. Category:Minions